GIFT
by kuroqueen
Summary: Seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya yang tidak pernah bisa bangkit dari kursi rodanya, mendapatkan sebuah kamera dari orangtuanya pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-10. Apa yang akan dilakukan sang kakak untuk adiknya dengan kamera itu?


**GIFT**

 **.**

Blood Blockade Battlefront/Kekkai Sensen

©NIGHTOW Yasuhiro

 **.**

 **Warning:**

10 years old Leonardo Watch and Michella Watch

AU, Deskripsi kurang jelas, typo mungkin

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya yang tidak pernah bisa bangkit dari kursi rodanya, mendapatkan sebuah kamera dari orangtuanya pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-10. Apa yang akan dilakukan sang kakak untuk adiknya dengan kamera itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aozora Yui**

 **.**

 **.**

POP! Tarr!

"Selamat ulang tahun, Leonardo!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Onii-chan!"

Potongan-potongan kertas kecil mengkilap berterbangan di depan wajah kecil Leonardo. Kaget karena ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya kebingungan.

Keluarganya—ibu, ayah, dan adiknya—menatapnya dengan bahagia. Tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang kebingungan.

"Onii-chan, kau lupa dengan hari ulang tahunmu?" tanya adiknya, Michella, dengan sedikit kesal.

Leo terlihat terdiam sejenak. "Ah, benar. Hari ini ulang tahunku." Katanya sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Nii-chan, kau payah." Sepertinya adiknya masih merasa kesal karena melihat ekspresi wajah kakaknya yang biasa saja setelah mendapat kejutan seperti itu.

Leo berlalu sambil bersungut kecil menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya.

"Ini hadiah untukmu, Niichan." Michella menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kotak kecil bermotifkan bonek-boneka kecil berwarna biru ke arah wajah si Sulung Watch yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Pada akhirnya ia tersenyum melihat wajah senang sang kakak.

"Terima kasih, Michella!" teriak Leo senang.

"Leo, kemarilah." Sang Ibu mengajak putra-putri nya itu untuk menuju meja makan yang telah terhidang sebuah kue ulang tahun berukuran cukup besar berhiaskan motif bunga-bunga dan ceri.

Leo duduk di belakang kue ulang tahunnya dengan lilin yang telah menyala sebanyak 10 buah.

"Leo, sekarang tiup lilinnya." Ibunya dengan lembut membelai kepalanya.

"Nii-chan, jangan lupa sebutkan harapanmu." Si kecil Michella berteriak senang.

Leo memejamkan matanya dan berdoa. Kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga meniup kesepuluh lilin diatas kue ulang tahunnya hingga padam seluruhnya. Ia tersenyum puas dan bahagia.

"Ini hadiah dari kami, Leo." Kali ini sang ayah memberikan sebuah bingkisan yang cukup besar. "Bukalah." Katanya lagi.

Dengan bahagia, Leo membuka bingkisan dari orangtuanya yang tercinta.

"Apa ini, Ayah?" tanyanya sesaat kemudian setelah mengetahui isi kotak tersebut.

"Sebuah kamera, Leo. Kau bisa mengabadikan gambar-gambar menggunakan kamera." Kata sang Ayah menjelaskan. "Kemarikan sebentar." Katanya.

Sang Ayah menghidupkan kamera yang dipegangnya. Kemudian memberikan contoh penggunaan kamera itu. "Tersenyumlah, Leo." Katanya.

Leonardo kecil yang kebingungan, tersenyum kecil menuruti perintah ayahnya.

Klik.

Sinar menyilaukan muncul dari kamera.

"Aww.." teriaknya. Leo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kaget.

"Leo, kemarilah dan lihat hasilnya."

Leo yang masih polos itu mendekati ayahnya dan mencoba melihat ke arah kamera yang dipegang ayahnya.

"Wah! Itu aku, Ayah? Itu aku kan?" teriaknya senang. Michella yang sedari tadi hanya melihat kejadian itu dari kursi rodanya kemudian mendekati kedua orang itu.

"Kakak, aku ingin lihat." Katanya manja.

Leo mendekati Michella yang berada di kursi roda dan menunjukkan hasil foto padanya. Kemudian ia berkata dengan senang, "Kakak, coba foto aku."

Leo pun memotret adikknya yang tersenyum dengan bahagia di atas kursi rodanya.

"Kakak, sekarang buka hadiah dariku!" katanya.

Leo membuka bingkisan kecil dari adiknya itu. Dengan hati-hati dibukanya kotak kecil pembungkus hadiah itu. Didalamnya ia menemukan sebuah rangkaian bunga-bunga kecil bebentuk mahkota yang cantik.

"Kau membuat ini untukku, Michella?" tanyanya kagum.

"Iya." Jawab sang adik sambil tersenyum bahagia melihat kakaknya senang menerima hadiah darinya. "Tapi, aku hanya menggunakan bunga-bunga di kebun belakang." Katanya lagi.

Leo terdiam. Terharu. Dengan kondisi Michella yang selalu berada di kursi roda, pergerakannya pasti sangat terbatas. Menemukan bunga-bunga itu juga pasti membutuhkan perjuangan yang keras.

"Michella.."

"Kenapa, Onii-chan?" tanya Watch bungsu itu kebingungan karena wajah kakaknya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Aku akan mencarikan lebih banyak bunga untukmu. Dan aku akan memotret bunga-bunga itu untukmu, agar kau bisa melihatnya." Katanya mantap.

Michella terlihat sedikit kebingungan. Tapi, kemudian dia berkata, "Heem.. Terima kasih, Nii-chan." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

"Onii-chan.." Gadis cantik berkursi roda yang tadinya berbicara dengan kedua orang tuanya yang berdiri di belakang kursi rodanya, menoleh sewot ke arah kakaknya yang sibuk memotret dirinya.

"Kenapa kau hanya memotretku ketika kita sudah jauh-jauh datang ke perbatasan kota?" kata si Bungsu Watch yang menyadari perbuatan kakaknya itu.

"Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan itu." Kata si Sulung Watch tak peduli.

"Hah.. Itu lagi. Kemana perginya jiwa reportermu?" kata sang adik.

"Diamlah, Michella. Jangan bergerak terus." Kali ini sang kakak yang sewot. Leo, sang kakak, kemudian mulai memotret adik dan orang tuanya lagi.

Jdeerrr!

Kilatan cahaya muncul ketika sang kakak baru saja akan memotret adiknya. Tiba-tiba keduanya mematung melihat sesosok makhluk yang tiba-tiba muncul dari berkas kilatan itu. Sesosok iblis yang memiliki banyak mata yang menakutkan.

"Pilihlah. Siapa diantara kalian yang akan melihat hingga akhir?" Seru sang iblis dengan suara menggelegar.

Leonardo Watch mematung. Gemetaran. Ketakutan.

"Jika kau ingin mengambil sesuatu, ambil saja dariku." Leonardo menatap adiknya tak percaya.

"Jika kau ingin mengambil sesuatu, ambil saja dariku." Kali ini Michella berteriak. Memantapkan hatinya. Membunuh semua ketakutannya, demi sang kakak.

"Michella... Michella.. Michella.."

Leo membuka matanya. Mengerjap tak percaya.

"Itu tadi.. mimpi?"

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Ini first fict Yui di fandom Kekkai Sensen, dan sepertinya fict pertama yang berbahasa Indonesia di fandom ini.

Mind to R&R? Onegaishimasuuu ^_^


End file.
